Our Happy Ending (Chinese)
by kmou
Summary: Harry and Draco have the perfect ending. H/D Slash! COMPLETE! TRANSLATED IN CHINESE.


**January 26th, 2010, Tuesday — Author's Note**: This is the Chinese translation of my Harry Potter story, "Our Happy Ending." The English version can be found on my profile. I would like to thank **_tyh313_** (Yuki Tam — 968812) for translating this story for me. Since I cannot read Chinese, I do not know how fairly accurate the translation is. I can only hope it is. Thanks!

* * *

**Title**: Our Happy Ending

**Author**: Kylie

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco SLASH.

**Summary**: Harry和Draco有了一个完美的结局。

**Type:** Short-Short Fic.

**Category(s):** Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, MPreg, OOC, and Character Death.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as m/m sex. Also contains spoilers (for all the Harry Potter books).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note**: I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" and reading an e-mail about the Prophecy when this idea popped in my head.

* * *

**Our Happy Ending (1/1):**

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away…"_  
**"My Happy Ending," Avril Lavigne**.

* * *

"Draco，告诉我，结局是什么？"

"我不知道，Harry，我真的不知道。"

- - - -

"AVADA KEDVRA!"

死寂。

"啊！！！！！！！！！"

破碎的身体跌落到地面上的声音在不停的回响。

死寂。

"结束了，结束了……"

人群中爆发出欢呼声，喜悦的泪水布满了每个人的脸上。一切终于都结束了。一个长着浓密头发的女人的话语在一片鼓掌声和欢呼声中穿透过来，她在不停地重复着那个预言。

"Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives。"

死寂。

一颗泪珠从英雄那满布灰尘的脸上划落，而他破裂的、血迹斑斑的唇边浮起了一丝微笑。

"For neither can live while the other survives……"

另一个柔软的身躯跌倒在地上的声音再次充斥着整个世界。

死寂。

- - - -

"Draco，告诉我故事的结局是什么。"

"我不知道，Harry，我真的不知道。"

"你知道的，Draco，告诉我！"

Harry James Potter就躺在那里，躺在Draco Malfoy的怀里。这是从来没有人想到过的场面，从来没有。Ron Weasley满脸震惊地站在那里，不明白究竟发生了什么事。Hermione Granger则只是理解般微笑着。

- - - -

死寂。

躯体躺在地上，当激烈的疼痛袭来时，开始了猛烈的痉挛。

围绕在英雄身边的人群一阵骚动，看着他与死神作最后的斗争。他们的英雄在他们的面前死去，这一画面将铭刻在他们的心中，这是他们很清楚的事实。

"让开！"

一把声音向他们咆哮着，然后人们被一个穿着长袍的神秘人推开。他们向后退开，但眼睛仍然一直盯着他们的英雄。神秘人双膝跪下，把他们的英雄抱在怀里。奄奄一息的人儿用颤抖的手撩开了长袍，露出了白金色的头发。

吸气声。

"Draco……"他们的英雄微笑着叫道，很开心能够见到他。

"Shh，Harry。保持你的体力。"

这个小英雄只是微笑着，眼里满含泪水，闪闪发光。

- - - -

Ron想向Malfoy咆哮，让他离开Harry的身边，不过Hermione拉住了他。他不敢相信地看着Hermione，但她只是微笑着点了点头，似乎在告诉他这样很好。他再次看向那两个人，他们正紧紧地拥抱在一起。

"求你了，Draco。告诉我故事的结局。"

"我不知道故事是怎样结束的，Harry。求你了，留着你的力气，你会好起来的。"

"你知道结局的。你知道的，请你告诉我。"

Draco把脸埋到Harry那乱糟糟的黑发中，深深地吸了一口他的体香，尝试着回忆起一切。他感觉不到他的呼吸。他感觉不到，这让他的心中一阵惊慌。

"你……你跟Voldemort战斗，你用Avada Kedavra的咒语击倒了他。战争结束了，所有人都得救了。他们在欢呼，在庆祝。他们高声呼喊着你的名字。你能听到他们的叫声吗？"

"我-我能……"

"你好好地活了下来。所有人都走向你，向你表示感谢。他们都很希望能与你握手。然后他们把你抬到肩上，到处游行，炫耀着拯救了他们的英雄。你能看到他们在向你微笑吗？"

"我能……"

"你的英勇事迹将刊登在预言家日报上。因为你打败了黑暗君主，拯救了全世界，所以魔法部部长决定向你颁发一枚奖章。而你将在成千上万的巫师和女巫面前接受奖章。你向人群中望去，然后发现我就站在那里。你能看见我吗？"

"我能……"

"然后你与我一同离开了。我们会走得远远的，远离所有人，只有我们两个在一起，建立一个新的家庭。我们会搬到郊外，那是一个宁静的地方，一间很大的房子，周围围绕着白色的栅栏。"

"我们会养狗吗？"

"是的，Harry。我们会有一条狗。我们把它称作Snuffles，以此来纪念你的教父Sirius。它看起来也很像他。它是世界上最好的狗。每天早上，当你醒来的时候，它会把你的拖鞋叼来，还会为你取来当天的报纸。"

"听起来像是条了不起的狗……"

"它是的。我们从早到晚都在斗嘴，但我们永远都是相爱的。我会跪下来向你求婚，你接受吗？"

"我愿意。"

"我们将在一间大大的白色教堂里举行婚礼，我们所有的家人和朋友都会参加。我们会写下充满爱的语言当作我们的誓词。当牧师宣布'你可以吻你的新郎了'，我倾身吻上了你，那是在往后的日子里，我们都将分享的吻。"

"你的接吻技巧一向很好，现在也一样。"

"谢谢你的夸奖。你也一样。我获得了你的姓。"（鱼发誓，这应该不是HD~~~~~）

"Draco Malfoy-Potter。"

"没错，Harry。你想要一个孩子，所以你向我提起了这件事。我同意了，然后我们使用了一些新的魔药，在几个月后，你怀孕了。"（看，很明显是DH嘛~~~~~）

"是个女孩子吗？"

"是的。她是那么的美丽。她拥有你那漂亮的绿色的眼眸。"

"她也拥有你那丝般柔滑的金发。"

"她有着你那Gryffindor的勇气。"

"她叫什么名字，Drake？"

"Lily，以你母亲的名字命名。你能看到她吗？"

"我能……"

"我们将和我们的狗，还有我们美丽的女儿快乐地生活在一起。我们将过着梦想中的生活，Harry。"

此时一把声音插了进来。

"Ron和我将会去探望你们，Harry。经过了那么多年，我们仍是最好的朋友，而且我们甚至也与Draco成为了好朋友。我会把我所知道的一切都教给你的女儿，还会经常给她阅读。"Hermione一边说着，一边悄悄地抹去泪水。

"而我则会教导你的女儿关于Quidditch的一切。"Ron也加入了。Harry和Draco是恋人，是秘密的恋人。他终于明白了。

"然后我们美丽的Lily将会收到一封信，她将进入Hogwarts进行学习。我们把她带到9 ?月台，当我们与她说再见时，她哭了。"Draco说道，继续着他的故事。

"她将会进哪个学院？"

"Gryffindor，正如我们都知道的。她是一个令人惊讶的女巫。感谢Hermione让她在Hogwarts获得了最高的分数。她也成为了一个搜球手，是最好的那一个，而这得归功于Ron。"

"我们会一起变老吗，Draco？"

"当然，Harry。我们会一起变老，一起长出皱纹。"

"你不会的，Draco。你会一直那么帅气和年轻。"

"你也一样。我们仍然深爱着对方。我们将与Snuffles一起玩耍，与我们的家人和朋友一起度过每一天，还有，我们每个早上和夜晚都做 爱。"(=.=!，厉害的两人）

"Hmmm"

"你会在Lily结婚那天领着她走过红地毯。她嫁给了与她十分相称的一个棒小伙，然后她为我们生下了几个小孙子。"

"有多少个？"

"三个，一个女孩子，两个男孩子。她把男孩子们命名为Siri和Remi，然后根据我母亲的名字，把女孩子命名为Cissa。Siri和Remi拥有你的发色，而Cissa则拥有我的发色。他们都有着跟你一样的眼眸。你能看到他们吗？"

"我能……他们都很漂亮。"

"那么我们……"

"我-我们将在彼此的怀里一同死去。我们仍像当初刚坠入爱河时那样深深地爱着对方。"

"是的，Harry。我们的爱将会持续到永远，永不消逝。你能感觉到吗？"

"我能……"

"看到吗，Harry？我们有着美好的家园，幸福的家庭，还有忠诚的朋友。那就是我们这段漫长的、艰苦的旅程的完美的结局。"

"我们的完美的结局……"

"是的，Harry，我们完美的结局。"

"我爱你，Draco Malfoy-Potter。"

"我也爱你，Harry James-Potter。"

Draco倾下身子吻上了草莓般嫣红的双唇。他们的嘴唇仿如一体般紧贴在一起。他们的舌头在彼此的口中寻找着温暖。他们的手臂紧紧地、不顾一切地拥抱着对方，仿佛害怕对方会突然消失。Draco捧起Harry的脸庞，唇瓣吻上了他的额角。轻轻地叹息一声，Harry慢慢地闭上双眼，再也没有睁开。

* * *

_"So much for my happy ending…"_  
**"My Happy Ending," Avril Lavigne**.

* * *

**The End.**

**Review please!**


End file.
